Criterion Games
Criterion Studios (or Software) was founded in 1993 and shipped its first game,'' Scorched Earth'', in 1996. Soon after they changed public name to Criterion Games and began focusing on famous Burnout franchise, which they stopped making ever since 2011's Burnout Crash. They are also responsible for widely acclaimed (especially in early 2000's) engine RenderWare. In 2004 Criterion was sold by their owner Canon to Electronic Arts. 1st Logo (December 31, 1996) Logo: A black dog walks into an orange background. It stops, looks at us and turns its head left and right. Then the dog suddenly opens mouth wide and roars. After such a startling action, it turns back and the word "CRiterion" in decorative font flies from under the dog mouth to the permanent place. FX/SFX: the Dog's movements. The only flaw is intense orange colour in background. Music/Sounds: The Dog snuffling and whimpering, then a sudden roar. Availability: Only seen on the game''Scorched Planet''. 2nd Logo (November 11, 1997 - September 10, 1998) Logo: The Criterion dog is placed over a white background. The words "CRiterion Studios", one below other, are under the dog in decorative orange font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Appears on Redline Racer and Sub Culture. 3rd Logo (September 9, 1999-December 31, 2000) Logo: The familiar dog is placed inside the round-corner orange rectangle with double mismatching border. The words "criterion studios" are below in italics while "criterion" is placed on white field. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None for the still version, ocean sounds for Deep Fighter. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on several games - Suzuki Alstare Extreme Racing,'' Trickstyle'', and the underwater picture is seen on Deep Fighter for Dreamcast. 4th Logo (November 1, 2001-January 22, 2008) Logo: On a black background, we see a black picture of the dog, looking at us. The name "Criterion" is below the dog. The logo shines. There is also "GAMES" in blue underneath. The logo then blows to pieces. Variants: *Early version has white background. *The logo was seen once without blowing up. *On'' Black'', the logo appeared in gold with interlacing. *On Burnout Revenge, the logo is normal, until two cars crash towards each other, creating a big explosion. FX/SFX: The logo shines and/or blows up. None for the white variant. Music/Sounds: Sound of blowing. Availability: Uncommon. The white version appeared on AirBlade. Also seen on the Burnout series, except for Burnout Paradise because Criterion Games changed their logo and Burnout and Burnout 2: Point of Impact because they were both published by Acclaim before they were bankrupt. 5th Logo (February 5, 2009-March 2018) Logo: Many red and white lights come and flash on the screen, eventually leaving "Criteriongames" on the red background, which slowly zooms in. Variants: A newer variant shows the same sequence happening, except "games" is omitted and the animation is more high-quality FX/SFX: The lights flashing all around. Music/Sounds: Some kinds of dark electronic sounds, although the newer variant has them sound more light Availability: It first appeared on Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box and the trailer for said game, and the newer variant can be seen on Burnout: Paradise Remastered and other games from the company 6th Logo (March 2018-) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: CurrentCategory:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Low to medium Category:Unscary Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Logos Category:Red logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Red and White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black and orange logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Takumi Category:Logos that scare Bunta Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:This is the most autistic fucking website i've ever seen Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Ｔｈｉｓ ｗｅｂｓｉｔｅ ｉｓ ｃｏｏｌ ｎｏｗ Category:British Logos Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA!